Sooner or Later
by Amanda Geddoe
Summary: [Royai]Roy Mustang resolve ir em uma missão da qual não precisava, porém algo acontece com sua amada e ele fica se culpando pelo acontecido... Será que ele conseguirá encará la de novo?
1. O erro

**Fullmetal Alchemist** não me pertence, tampouco as personagens aqui citadas. (Queria tanto que fossem meus...)

**Sooner or Later**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: O erro**

Segunda-feira de manhã. O despertador tocou furiosamente no criado-mudo, anunciando o início de mais uma semana. Ainda sonolento, o homem esticou o braço e tateou à procura do objeto infernal e por fim, desligou-o com sucesso.

Roy Mustang levantou-se devagar da cama e olhou para a janela de seu quarto, com pequenos raios do sol batendo em seu rosto pela fresta da persiana. Piscou os olhos com sonolência e observou o horário.

- Mas... já está na hora de ir para o quartel? – reclamou passando a mão nos cabelos negros bagunçados.

Vagarosamente, o coronel se pôs de pé e caminhou até a cozinha, onde pretendia tomar um café antes de ir para o serviço. Mas naquela manhã tinha alguma coisa diferente. Sentia-se triste como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido no dia anterior... a única coisa que Roy realmente se lembrava é que estava bebendo no bar da cidade, lamentando-se alguma coisa. Mas de que coisa ele estava se lamentando...?

- Bobagem... - pensou enquanto colocava a água para esquentar no fogão - Nada aconteceu ontem e essa semana será como qualquer outra...

Mais que rapidamente, lembrou-se de uma mulher, um grito, o som de um tiro, várias estaladas de dedos, uma grande poça de sangue e de várias lágrimas. Um _flash back _veio em sua mente...

* * *

_Flash back_

- Coronel! – uma moça corria em sua direção.

- Hm...? – Roy atendeu ao chamado. Aquela voz... a dona dessa doce voz era... – Sim, Hawkeye?

A moça tinha cabelos loiros presos na nuca, dando um ar mais sério à sua figura. Corria segurando um pequeno bloco com relatórios. Roy a observou por alguns instantes... era ela quem havia conquistado seu coração. Mas pela expressão da moça, ela parecia ter assuntos sérios a tratar com o coronel, como sempre.

Riza parou na frente dele e continuou:

- Coronel, nós acabamos de receber informações anônimas sobre o assassino do casal Bearly. Precisamos verificar se realmente são boatos verdadeiros ou não.

- Ótimo, faremos isso imediatamente. Quais são as informações que conseguimos? – Roy perguntou, olhando nos olhos da primeira tenente.

O alquimista fitou aquele belo par de olhos castanhos, mas Riza desviou o olhar e continuara o assunto:

- Acreditamos saber do esconderijo dele.

- Ah... sim... o esconderijo... – Roy disse repetindo cada palavra como se a mensagem não tivesse entrado em sua cabeça.

- Estamos enviando um grupo para ver o local e conferir se realmente é o esconderijo do assassino. É possível que consigamos capturá-lo hoje mesmo, senhor. – Riza folheou um pequeno relatório.

- Primeira tenente, peço para que dispense o grupo que foi enviado, vamos nós mesmos para coletar os dados. – Roy pediu.

Riza acenara para seu superior e correu novamente para o quartel, a fim de avisar sobre a decisão do coronel. Eles estavam entrando em uma nova missão...

_Fim do flash back_

* * *

Roy colocou o rosto entre as mãos. Sentia um peso enorme de culpa no coração. Graças a ele, alguém querido se machucara. E esse alguém era Riza. 

Por quê? Por que ele havia tomado uma decisão tão idiota? Se não tivesse optado por ir pessoalmente ao local, tudo estaria normal, ele não estaria chorando e lamentando ali.

A água começou a ferver e Mustang percebeu que havia perdido muito tempo pensando em sua culpa. Respirou fundo e tentou imaginar alguma outra coisa. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça foi a grande pilha de relatórios que terá para assinar quando chegar ao quartel... No mesmo instante, Roy pensou se Riza iria fazê-lo assinar aquilo tudo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pensou nela novamente...

Terminando de tomar café, Roy colocou sua farda azul. Estava pensando em conversar com seu superior para que pudesse ter a tarde livre. Não estava com cabeça para trabalhar, mas tinha que seguir o costumeiro rumo do quartel general.

A pé, Roy andava devagar fitando o chão. O sentimento de culpa ainda não tinha o abandonado e este se sentia cada vez mais fechado, mais triste, mais distante do destino final.

Quando se deu conta, não estava em frente às escadarias do quartel general, e sim, na frente do hospital.

- Aqui... – murmurou olhando o alto prédio. – é onde a Riza está... se não fosse por aquela minha ordem idiota...

* * *

_Flash back_

Vasculhavam atentamente o beco. Pistolas, espadas, lanças... Muitas armas foram apreendidas no local. Riza estava agachada observando as munições diferentes que tinha num canto.

- Coronel, eu acho que encontrei a munição da arma que foi utilizada no assassinato do casal... – Riza ergueu uma pequena bala para seu superior observar melhor.

Roy se agachou para observar a bala nas mãos da primeira tenente.

- Por favor, recolha toda essa munição para que o grupo responsável pela análise possa identificar se é ou não parte da munição que foi utilizada nesse caso...

- Sim, coronel... Segundo tenente, Havoc! – Riza chamou e passou as instruções para este, que saiu logo para cumprir as ordens.

Roy e Riza estavam sozinhos naquele local agora. O coronel sentiu o coração ir à boca, _era uma oportunidade única e rara_. Riza estava mexendo em alguma caixa de madeira velha, quando cortou o dedo em alguma coisa.

- Ai! – exclamou.

Mustang imediatamente pediu para ver o machucado, e Riza mostrou o dedo ferido.

- Oh, puxa! Se não tratarmos isso, ficará inflamado... – murmurou segurando a mão dela.

- N-não, tudo bem, coronel! Eu cuido disso... – ela respondeu, olhando fixamente para o chão.

Com um movimento delicado, Roy puxara a mão dela, que estava começando a pingar sangue, e deu um pequeno beijo na região machucada, deixando Riza vermelha...

- Não precisava fazer isso, coronel... – a primeira tenente puxara a mão com certa rapidez.

- Desculpe... foi reflexo... – Mustang abriu um largo sorriso.

Um sorriso que era suave e verdadeiro, do qual fez Hawkeye olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele era adorável e a cor daqueles olhos parecia estar consumindo-a.

Roy estava aproveitando o momento. Aproximou-se devagar do rosto dela... iria finalmente dizer o que realmente sentia ...

_Fim do flash back_

* * *

- Ah... – o coronel suspirou perante o hospital – aquele beijo... 

Roy não se conteve e avançou degrau por degrau. Estava pensando no estado de sua querida. Ele não queria vê-la deitada na cama do hospital, sofrendo. Queria tê-la ao seu lado no Quartel General, colocando-o na linha e mandando-o assinar a grande pilha de relatórios, mesmo contra sua vontade.

Mas o que mais gostaria era de ter Riza em seus próprios braços.

Todo esse momento de lamentações o fez parar na entrada do hospital. Aquilo era forte para ele.

- Bom dia...? – a porta foi aberta por uma enfermeira, que estava estranhando a reação do homem.

Roy olhou para ver quem lhe cumprimentou e foi instintivo achar que aquela moça era Riza Hawkeye, pelos cabelos loiros e estatura parecida. Ele teve que se conter para não abraçar a enfermeira... tinha dado alguns passos com os braços estendidos. Porém, como a ação foi inesperada, ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça com vergonha.

- Algum problema, senhor? – ela se aproximou um pouco para que pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos cabisbaixos.

- Ehh? – imediatamente o coronel levantou o olhar. – ahh sim, desculpe-me... vim fazer uma visita...

- A quem senhor? Dependendo, posso te levar no quarto do paciente. – a enfermeira foi até o balcão para pegar um relatório dos quartos ocupados e o coronel a seguiu.

Uma onda de medo invadiu Roy. E se Riza estivesse num estado grave? E se... ela nunca mais acordasse_  
_

* * *

_Flash back_

Os cabelos dos dois se misturavam com a aproximação. Era o momento que Roy Mustang tanto sonhara. O momento que tanto queria experimentar. Iria finalmente dizer à primeira tenente que a amava. Ele colocou a mão no chão a fim de apoiar-se melhor para beijá-la. Aquilo parecia estar demorando um século para acontecer...

Os lábios roçaram. Ah! O calor da boca de sua querida primeira tenente estava ali. Isso era verdade! Mas...

Um movimento rápido foi feito na hora. Riza empurrara seu superior no peito, interrompendo o contato. Roy não havia entendido o que houve.

- Hawk... não... Riza? – ele perguntou.

Riza não estava em condições de responder. Estava tão envergonhada com a situação que não reagiu quando o coronel a chamou pelo primeiro nome.

- Riza? O que foi...? – Roy sentiu seu estômago cair.

- Não é o momento certo – ela respondeu com as mãos ainda apoiadas no peito dele.

- Você... tem razão – ele suspirou – Não é a hora adequada para tratarmos desse assunto...

Riza levantou-se e retirou as mãos do peito dele. Caminhou solitariamente pelo beco longo e frio, refletindo sobre a atitude dele. Quando olhou para trás, viu seu superior, agachado ainda, sozinho com sua sombra projetada na parede descascada.

- A sombra de um homem solitário... (1) - Riza observou com tristeza a imagem de seu chefe. Uma onda de solidão e de afeto a invadiu. Queria abraçá-lo, queria pedir desculpas por ter interrompido aquele precioso momento entre eles com aquele empurrão. Queria dizer o que sentia por ele, sem nenhum remorso. Ah Roy...!

- Roy... - Riza começou voltar em direção ao coronel, que levantou a cabeça ao escutar seu nome.

Porém não era só ela que ele avistara. Havia outra pessoa atrás de Riza. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao deparar-se com a medonha figura. Um homem segurava uma arma, apontando diretamente para a primeira tenente. Sem mais, nem menos. E ela estava perto de Roy, alguns poucos metros...

- RIZA...! – Roy berrou para alertar a tenente e tentar impedir o homem de cometer tal ato. – ATRÁS DE VOCÊ! – imediatamente, ele procurou pelas luvas inflamáveis no bolso e tentou vesti-las a tempo.

Ela parou bruscamente e buscou sua arma, mas não a encontrou. Tinha esquecido que poderia ser atacada por alguém. Estava indefesa. Estava sem sua proteção. Estava à mercê de algum ataque. Quando ela virou o corpo para ver quem e o quê estava atrás de si...

BAM!

Sangue respingou no rosto de Roy. Ela tinha sido alvejada... sua amada Riza... estava caindo! O momento parecia estar em câmera lenta. Roy pôde ver claramente lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dela... seus lábios pareciam murmurar algo...

-Roy...! – e finalmente Riza caiu num banque surdo.

Lágrimas já estavam presentes no rosto do coronel há muito tempo. A situação o impediu de reagir. Ela estava caída a sua frente, com a mão estendida para ele, enquanto seu sangue parecia caminhar até os joelhos dele. Mas, quando chegou a este, o desespero ficou ainda maior.

Ele não se conteve. Não parou para pensar. Agora já estava com as luvas, mas era tarde demais. Olhou para o homem com a arma. Aquele homem estava gritando algo com "deixe minha casa!", mas Roy não prestou atenção. Tomado pela ira, estalou diversas vezes os dedos. Isso fez com que o homem que atirara ardesse em chamas.

Roy havia matado alguém mais uma vez.

_Fim do flash back_

* * *

Roy caiu de joelhos no hospital. A culpa era _dele_. Não estava chovendo no beco e ele não estava vestindo seu precioso par de luvas... O tiro foi disparado e acabou acertando Riza, que agora estava no hospital. 

- Riza... – ele começou a murmurar.

- O senhor está bem? – a enfermeira se ajoelhou ao lado dele.

- A-ah... estou...

- Senhor, eu não acho que esteja bem... – ela colocou a mão na testa do coronel – Você está pálido... e você parece estar com febre também...

- Febre? – o coração do Roy deu uma pequena acelerada.

- É. Febre – a enfermeira ajudou o coronel a se levantar – Acho que o senhor deveria vir comigo.

- Então terei o dia livre... – pensou Roy feliz com a notícia de sua enfermidade, que agora teria o dia livre para fazer uma visita para Riza.

- Acompanhe-me... – disse ela enquanto o puxava pelo braço.

Roy deixou-se conduzir pela moça. Quem sabe encontraria Riza. Mas pensar em Riza o fez sentir-se fraco, inútil e imprestável.

**Continua... **

* * *

**Olá!** Sou Amanda Geddoe Mustang! - Muito prazer em conhecer você, querido(a) leitor(a)!Estou aqui para dizer que esta é a minha primeira fic no e minha 1ª Royai /o/  
Por favor, mandem reviews com comentários do que acharam do capítulo e o que esperam da história!

Notas:

(1) – Sombra de um homem solitário: acabei me referindo à música de The Alan Parsons Project "Shadow of a lonely man", que é uma das minhas preferidas.

Sobre o título: estive sem idéias de que nome dar a esta fic, mas ccomo eu estava ouvindo a música "Sooner or Later" de The Alan Parsons Project e essa frase parece(ou parecia?) ter alguma ligação com a história, coloquei como título da fic...

Muito obrigada por ler!

**Provavelmente atualizarei semanalmente ou de duas em duas semanas...**

See ya! o/

** Ged**


	2. Salvação?

**Olá! **

Demorei um pouco para postar o segundo capítulo... desculpem-me, okay?

Agora quero pedir desculpas à **Pinky-chan2** por não citá-la no capítulo anterior. Ela vem me ajudando muito com a fic... valeu Pinky o/

- Boa leitura

**Ged**

e como sempre,** Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence... **-choro no cantinho

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Salvação?**

Algum tempo depois, após estar medicado deitado numa cama, para que sua febre passasse, Roy estava pensando: será que fez a coisa certa matando aquele homem?

Sim, ele fez a coisa certa, concluiu ele. Vingou-se.

Com o passar do tempo, o sono foi dominando os olhos do coronel. Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas e estava sendo difícil mantê-las abertas. Ele resolveu render-se: fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

O acontecido na noite anterior ainda estava muito fresco em sua memória, então ele acabou sonhando com o ocorrido. Com o que acontceu depois que ele matou aquele homem no dia anterior.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Um abraço forte, mas sem ser correspondido.

Roy abraçava sua amada primeira tenente com desespero. O que havia acontecido era sua culpa... Era tudo sua culpa.

- Porque... o tiro não foi diretamente para mim?! Era eu quem deveria estar sangrando agora... – pensou Roy agoniado. Uma imensa vontade de chorar o acompanhava. Abraçava Riza enquanto segurava a cabeça dela contra seu peito. Tal ato lhe causava a ilusão de que ela não morreria, de que ele conseguiria mantê-la ali com ele... de que despertaria diante de seus olhos e estaria curada, de um segundo para o outro.

Enganou-se.

Feridas não são curadas milagrosamente. O Flame Alchemist estava nervoso. Seus movimentos eram trêmulos. O que poderia fazer para ajudar sua amada?

- HAVOC! – berrou – HAVOC...! AJUDE-ME!!!

Após alguns segundos, Jean apareceu preocupado e ofegante perante o coronel.

- O que houve...!? – o segundo tenente agachou-se e olhou para Riza, que estava desmaiada no colo de Roy.

- Chame alguma ambulância...

- Não temos tempo coronel! Vou dirigir o carro então... irei na frente para dar a partida naquilo... – Jean sugeriu.

Roy apenas concordou com a cabeça e Havoc saiu em correndo em direção ao carro.

O coronel não perdeu mais tempo tentando reanimar a primeira tenente ali. Levantou-se carregando-a no colo e tentando correr o máximo que podia. Passou pelo corpo carbonizado sem lhe dar atenção.

Quando conseguiu chegar ao carro, Havoc já o esperava com o motor ligado. Roy entrou com Riza, que estava sangrando muito, e o segundo tenente imediatamente deu a partida.

O coronel aproveitou a situação para estancar o sangue de Riza com as próprias mãos. Estava nervoso demais. Não conseguia pensar direito, só tinha olhos para ver se sua amada ainda estava viva. Não queria escutar o último suspiro... não queria que o coração dela parasse de bater... não queria que ela _desistisse de viver_.

Jean fez uma manobra perigosa com o carro para poder fazer a curva... Aquilo fez o coronel e a primeira tenente escorregarem no banco de trás, pois estavam sem cinto de segurança, e, como conseqüência, Roy batera a cabeça perto da janela do carro com violência, mas não ligou para a dor. Todo corpo do coronel parecia estar anestesiado por causa dos fatos que estavam acontecendo. Comparou sua dor com a de Riza. A dele era desprezível olhando para ela.

Após várias curvas, freadas bruscas, e escorregadas no banco traseiro, Roy constatou que o veículo havia parado.

- Chegamos – murmurou Havoc ofegante – Não acredito que estou inteiro aqui na frente do hospital...

A porta traseira do carro abriu com violência. Roy havia chutado para poder ter um pouco mais de tempo para carregar Riza. Desembarcou e, com a ajuda de Jean, retirou Riza do carro, mostrando que o banco estava ensangüentado. Subiu, apressado, as escadarias do hospital e foi atendido pelas enfermeiras da entrada. Será que havia finalmente encontrado a salvação? Um momento para conseguir respirar mais aliviado?

Riza já havia sido operada e estava na sala de recuperação. Mesmo assim, Roy insistia em permanecer na sala de espera aguardando qualquer notícia.

- Mas senhor... ela já não corre risco de vida... – a enfermeira tentava consolá-lo.

No entanto, ele não prestou atenção. As palavras que foram pronunciadas não pareceram fixar em sua mente.

_Não me conte nada... _pensou Roy olhando o vazio. _Que Riza esteja bem, meu Deus... Deus? Eu, Roy Mustang, pensando em Deus? No desespero, tudo é possível..._

Havoc, que ainda estava por lá, cutucou o coronel, assustando-o.

- Vá fazer outra coisa, coronel – sugeriu o segundo tenente. – Ficar aqui não fará bem para você.

- Então me diga algo que eu possa fazer – murmurou o alquimista entre os dentes. Estava furioso. Nada vinha em sua mente. Pensava que sairia dali quando Riza recebesse alta.

- Coronel, o senhor está se preocupado demais... – Havoc colocou sua mão no ombro de seu superior – Vá para casa...

Roy se levantou da cadeira e acenou com a cabeça, concordando com a idéia de Jean, fazendo a enfermeira suspirar aliviada, pois esta já estava ficando preocupada com o coronel.

- Eu te darei uma carona até sua casa... – Havoc puxou a chave do carro, mostrando estar disposto.

Quando ambos chegaram ao carro, o estado do veículo era deplorável. Estava imundo. Era possível ver sangue seco por todo estofamento na parte traseira. Roy sentiu-se enojado. O cheiro era algo que o incomodava. Mas pensar que ele estivera sentado junto com Riza no banco traseiro deixava-o nervoso.

- Eu vou sentado no banco da frente... – sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem... – Jean ergueu as mãos.

A viagem até em casa de carona foi longa e insuportável para Roy. O cheiro do sangue de Riza parecia como um veneno para as narinas dele. Aquilo o hipnotizava de forma que ele ficava se culpando pelo acontecido.

Quando o carro finalmente parou na porta da casa do alquimista, Roy sentiu-se como um fugitivo. Estava fugindo de sua obrigação de ficar sempre ao lado da tenente.

- Visite-a amanhã, coronel... será melhor para você... – Jean murmurou.

- Sim... e obrigado pela carona, Havoc. – Roy acenou com a mão despedindo-se de seu subordinado.

- Não há de quê... – disse dando a partida.

O coronel virou-se para casa.

_Descanso... finalmente? Ou agora uma temporada de perguntas irá me atormentar...?_ pensou o coronel encarando sua casa.

Ao invés de tomar o rumo esperado, voltou para a cidade a pé. Iria ao bar para _afogar as mágoas_ e, depois de ficar com álcool em demasia em sua corrente sanguínea, o segundo tenente apareceria para levá-lo para casa novamente...

_Fim do Flash Back_

* * *

Roy acordou no hospital. Sentiu seu pescoço estar suado e com isso pôde concluir que sua febre passara.

Algum minutos depois, uma enfermeira ruiva veio verificar se ele já não estava com sua temperatura alta e, como ele havia previsto, sua febre havia passado. Isto o fez ficar um pouquinho mais alegre. Ela disse que, se quisesse, poderia ir para casa. Antes de ela sair do quarto, Roy a chamou:

- Espera... – o coronel esticou o braço pedindo sua atenção.

A enfermeira parou na porta e o fitou.

- Sim? – disse ajeitando os óculos.

- Eu já posso sair mesmo daqui? Eu gostaria de visitar alguém no hospital... – murmurou o coronel.

- Sim... você pode... – respondeu ela o olhando da cabeça aos pés.

Isso o deixou agitado. Finalmente poderia visitar Riza!

Roy informou à enfermeira quem iria visitar e esta foi checar nos relatórios em que quarto Hawkeye se encontrava.

Após alguns minutos, Roy foi guiado pela enfermeira até onde Riza estava. Ele tinha a sensação que a cada passo que dava no corredor estava se aproximando da escuridão, como se a primeira tenente fosse a origem dessa aura negativa, que lembrava a morte. Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, a enfermeira indicou parando na frente de uma porta e a abrindo:

- Aqui estamos. Seja cauteloso, pois a paciente está descansando...

A porta abriu vagarosamente. Roy olhou todo o quarto onde iria entrar. E naquela rápida observação, pôde ver que sua amada estava dormindo.

_Um anjo...?_ Roy pensou quando entrou e fechou a porta. _Ela é tão linda... assim?_

Riza estava dormindo com seus cabelos soltos. Tinha o ventre enfaixado. O coronel aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se na cadeira que tinha no lado da cama dela.

- Riza... – ele começou a murmurar – Riza, eu não me perdôo. Deixei você sofrer... deixei você levar um tiro aqui... – e ele colocou sua mão sobre o abdômen dela.

Ela parecia estar sorrindo para ele, mesmo dormindo. Era algo angelical, sagrado, abençoado. _Milagres acontecem?_

Roy escorregou sua mão pelo ventre dela e pegou-a pela mão.

- Eu sou um inútil... Riza... eu... – o coronel puxou a mão dela para seu peito e fechou os olhos com força -... eu te amo...

- Eu... também... – uma voz familiar murmurou.

Roy ergueu o olhar. Seu estômago parecia ter dado algumas voltas com aquela afirmação doce. Era verdade? Não seria apenas... _consolo?_

- R-Riza? – perguntou assustado.

- Roy – começou ela com um olhar triste - Sou eu quem deve pedir perdão! Fui eu quem não conseguiu proteger alguém... – tímidas lágrimas deslizavam pela sua face.

- N-não, fui eu... – respondeu nervoso, enquanto ela ainda dizia ser a culpada - Riza... me escuta...!

Ela não o olhava, chorava silenciosamente com as lágrimas rolando pelas bochechas. Roy não agüentou vê-la naquela situação. Enxugou o rosto dela com os polegares, que escorregaram trêmulos sobre a face de sua amada. Ela correspondeu pegando as mãos dele.

- Roy... – murmurou o olhando. – eu... senti medo de não ver um certo alguém antes de morrer...

- Não diga nada... – disse o coronel ignorando-a enquanto se inclinava para frente.

Num ato de carinho, Roy beijou a testa de Riza, que continuava a soluçar baixinho. Ele esperava poder acalmá-la um pouco.

Depois de ter afastado os lábios da testa da primeira tenente, ela o olhou ruborizada.

- Por que... por que fez isso? – perguntou ela como se não tivesse gostado.

Aquilo fez o coronel soltar uma gostosa gargalhada, fazendo a companheira o estranhar. Uma idéia veio em sua mente.

- Riza... fiz isso porque eu te... anh... esquece... – Roy não conseguiu terminar de dizer a frase. Quase soltou um "te amo". E se ela o rejeitasse?

Riza pareceu compreender que ele não queria continuar a frase, dando o assunto por encerrado. Porém, Roy não se contentou em terminar o assunto de forma brusca. Escorregou as costas da mão no rosto dela.

Roy saiu do hospital quando estava começando a anoitecer. Ele e Riza tiveram uma conversa silenciosa: usando somente a troca de olhares e toques das mãos. Apesar disso, o coronel sentia-se bem mais aliviado após ter ido visitá-la. Sua alma parecia estar, finalmente, em paz.

Caminhava devagar pela cidade, enquanto olhava as vitrines sem interesse. As pessoas pareciam ter pressa em ir para casa, e aos poucos, o fervor da cidade começou a morrer. Logo, os postes, um a um, começaram a acender suas lâmpadas de tom amarelado, iluminando a rua que já esteve movimentada naquele dia.

Porém, algumas lojas estavam com suas portas abertas, esperando ansiosamente clientes de um horário diferente.

Roy continuava a caminhar em direção à sua casa. Por ironia do destino, quando dobrou a esquina, ele encontrou Havoc.

Este parecia demonstrar nervosismo enquanto observava rapidamente as jóias expostas pela joalheria. O fato despertou curiosidade em Roy, afinal, o que seu subordinado estava fazendo ali? _Será que finalmente arranjou uma namorada?_- pensou o coronel com um sorriso.

Roy colocou sua mão sobre o ombro de Jean, assustando-o.

- AHHH!!!! O Bicho papão me achou!!!(1) – Havoc gritou, perdendo sua concentração em olhar as jóias.

- Calma, sou eu... – Roy murmurou por trás de risadas abafadas.

- Ah... coronel! – Jean virou e observou seu superior - O senhor está bem?

- Estou meu amigo, estou...

- Coronel... como... como a Riza está? – falou rapidamente enquanto ficava com a face levemente vermelha.

- Ah... ela está bem. – Roy respondeu com certa preocupação.

- É que eu quero comprar um presente bem bonito para dar para ela... sabe, não é? E Então... – Havoc dizia coisas que assustaram o coronel.

Isso fez com que as mais ocultas questões florescerem em sua mente. Uma única perguntinha, tola por sinal, veio em sua mente. _Havoc gosta da Riza?_

- ...quero que seja algo bem bonito, e que Riza goste... um colar, talvez...? – falava o loiro à sua frente – coronel Mustang? Coronel?

A voz do segundo tenente o despertou do pequeno transe.

- Ah, sim, sim, acho que Riza... erm... ela... – Roy estava sentindo um pequeno conflito dentro de si. Sua mente estava vazia. Nenhuma palavra ousava a sair.

Pensava: o que fizera para merecer um rival para atrapalhar sua tentativa de conquistar Riza? De ser feliz? Roy fechou os olhos e, finalmente disse:

- Ela.. vai gostar bastante disso! – e apontou bruscamente sem olhar o objeto que estava indicando. Sua atitude assustou Jean.

O segundo tenente virou o rosto para a vitrine e observou:

- Mas coronel... um colar... masculino? – e voltou sua face para onde se encontrava Roy esperando a resposta dele, porém, ele já não estava ali. O coronel caminhava rapidamente para o outro lado da rua, sem ao menos dizer "tchau".

Mustang pisava forte. A raiva dominava sua mente. _Havoc realmente gosta dela, mas Riza será minha!_ – pensou quando parou na frente da porta de sua casa.

O barulho irritante do despertador soou pelo quarto escuro do coronel. Roy não dormira, e isso contribuía um bocado para seu terrível mal-humor. Era atormentado constantemente com perguntas, afirmações e negações envolvendo Havoc e Riza.

Vestiu rapidamente sua farda e engoliu o café da manhã. Estava com pressa queria dar um pulinho no hospital para ver se Riza estava bem.

** Continua...**

* * *

** Nota:**

(1) Queria colocar algo que quebrasse um pouco o clima pesado da fic... consegui?

**Meus agradecimentos à:**

_**Pinky-chan2** - _por me ajudar, como sempre...

_**Srta. Hawkeye, Lee007, Sangosinha e Priscila** - _Pelos reviews! Muito obrigada!!! Fiquei feliz em saber que já tinha fãs!

**_e à você, querido leitor -_** por ter lido...!

** Ged**


	3. Desentendimento

**Mais um capítulo! Creio que o próximo seja o último... e me perdoem pela demora para postar, mas eu estou em provas... oo  
**

**As notas estão no final da fic**

**Boa leitura! **

**Ged  
**

**Sooner or Later **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Desentendimento.**

Roy caminhava apressadamente pelas ruas da cidade Central. Queria ver Riza para saber se ela havia dormido bem e _se nenhum Havoc_ passara por lá.  
Com passos rápidos, em pouco tempo já estava parado na frente do hospital que ainda estava fechado para visitas. Sua reação foi de ficar com raiva de si. Tão cedo na porta do hospital?  
Como tinha tempo sobrando, aproveitou para perambular pela cidade. Agora, o coronel caminhava com passos lentos e sem rumo pelas ruas, olhando as lojas fechadas e suas respectivas vitrines. Seu olhar passou na banca da esquina **(1)**, cujo, o dono estava adquirindo os jornais do dia.  
Um senhor sorridente, de certo o proprietário do estabelecimento, pegava os jornais com certa dificuldade devido ao seu sobrepeso que carregava na cintura. Ele parecia estar bem acostumado com a rotina de erguer uma grande quantia de papel todas as manhãs.  
Pouco tempo depois, Roy já estava dentro daquele aconchegante local, onde livros, revistas, quadrinhos reinavam. Olhava as estantes com os olhos brilhando, pois fazia muito tempo que não entrava numa revistaria, o que se considerava como um tipo de lazer.  
- Oho! Bom dia! – riu o senhor, estalando as costas.  
- Bom dia – o coronel assustou-se com o barulho. Não era todo dia que se ouvia alguém estalar as costas num som tão alto. Em tom de preocupação completou – O senhor está bem?  
- Claro, meu filho, claro. Já é meu costume fazer isso todas as manhãs... levantar essa papelada todo dia não faz bem... nós enferrujamos bem rápido...– suspirou o simpático vendedor.  
O militar o olhou. Pensar na vida não era seu forte, muito menos ficar lembrando de vidas que retirou. Roy não gostaria de ser um assassinado. Ele gostaria de enferrujar como aquele senhor... O coronel olhou para o ele e murmurou:  
- A vida é curta e devemos aproveitá-la ao máximo  
- Oho! Isso é o que todos falam! – riu novamente o bondoso homem – Gostaria de comprar alguma coisa?  
- Mas você é mercenário **(2)** mesmo, hem!? – disse Roy olhando algumas revistas e colocando-as no balcão onde o dono esperava para fazer os cálculos.

Após comprar algumas revistas interessantes **(3)**, o jovem coronel caminhou folheando uma delas rapidamente. Seus pensamentos não estavam naquelas palavras e letras impressas nos papéis, mas sim em Riza. Todavia, enquanto observava a revista com pressa, virou uma página tímida e uma propaganda que tinha uma bonita foto de uma jóia se revelou. Aquilo fez com que Roy parasse por alguns instantes na calçada.  
Ele se lembrou que queria comprar algum presente para ela. Uma jóia havia sido sua decisão. Antes de voltar para o hospital, ele parou um tempinho na joalheria onde havia encontrado Jean na noite anterior. Diante a vitrine, observou seu reflexo que estava com uma expressão péssima, carregada de preocupações e de cansaço. Tratou de tentar melhorar dando um largo sorriso falso.  
Mas quando sorriu, notou um espaço vazio na vitrine. Não se recordava daquilo, mas ignorou, afinal não pretendia perder muito tempo escolhendo uma jóia bonita. Logo, bateu o olho no canto oposto da prateleira de vidro. Lá havia um colar folheado a ouro com um brilhante pequeno. _Simples e bonito_.  
- Será que Riza vai gostar? – pensou quando olhou melhor a jóia.  
Não resistiu, comprou o presente, que não era caro, e queria entregá-lo ainda naquela manhã. Roy gostaria de vê-la sorrindo com a pequena lembrança. Com essa pequena aquisição, seu humor mudou... para melhor.

Caminhava com certa pressa de voltar para o hospital. Estava ansioso, queria ver a reação dela logo. Um pequeno sorriso estava claramente esboçado em seus lábios, porém, esta felicidade se esvaiu quando encontrou alguém descendo as escadas que davam para a área em que Riza estava internada.No hospital, Roy conseguiu fazer uma breve visita para Riza. Mas quando ele abriu a porta, todas as suas dúvidas pareciam ter sido confirmadas.  
Ela segurava um belo par de brincos cuidadosamente. Simples, como o colar que havia acabado de comprar. Um pequeno sorriso era visível e ela parecia estar lendo (ou relendo) um cartão.  
Com tudo isso, Roy teve certeza: Havoc comprou algo na noite anterior naquela joalheria. Saiu do local com raiva. Não estava a fim de encontrar seu subordinado...  
Desceu as escadarias do hospital e encontrou Havoc caminhando em direção ao quartel.  
- Ha-Havoc? – murmurou Roy desesperado – O que você veio fazer aqui!?  
- Ah, bom dia coronel! – sorriu Jean. – Fui visitar a Riza...  
_Visitar a Riza? Quem deu essa liberdade!?_  
-... e entreguei o presente dela...  
Aquilo havia passado dos limites suportáveis no ponto de vista de Roy. _Ele ainda assumiu o que fez, na minha frente!_ – pensou o jovem coronel. Mas ficou fora de si e pegou com violência a gola da farda de Jean, fazendo-o estranhar a situação.  
- Coronel!?  
- MISERÁVEL! – e assim, Roy deu um soco no estômago de Havoc, que se agachou por alguns instantes sentindo o golpe que fora desferido com tanto ódio.  
Havoc não estava compreendendo. Por que seu chefe havia feito isso? Por que razão ele estava apanhando? Enquanto ele se levantava do chão com a mão no abdômen, Roy continuava a ofendê-lo com palavrões sujos. O segundo tenente imediatamente notou a falta de atenção do coronel e, com um movimento imprevisto pelo seu superior, deu-lhe um soco no rosto.  
Roy cambaleou para trás, deixando suas sacolas caírem. Sentiu que escorria sangue de seu nariz e, com isso, levou a mão ao rosto para conter o sangramento Logo que se recuperou, avançou contra seu subordinado, tentando revidar o soco. Mas devido à altura, Havoc tinha vantagem sobre seu adversário **(4)**. Desviou do golpe e contra atacou-o com um chute.  
Uma multidão formou-se ao redor dos dois. Algumas pessoas tentaram se intrometer naquela estranha briga, mas não encontraram a brecha perfeita para isso.  
Chutes, pontapés, socos poderiam ser vistos com grande freqüência. Roy havia conseguido puxar uma de suas luvas inflamáveis, porém, Havoc conseguiu chutar a mão do coronel antes que, supostamente, virasse carvão.  
Mustang sentiu o chute e urrou de dor, porém, seu subordinado aproveitou e chutou a perna direita de seu chefe, forçado-a para baixo. Sentiu que algo havia sido quebrado. Roy levou suas mãos à canela:  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Havoc olhou feio para a situação. Não queria ter machucado tanto seu superior, mas, virou-se e caminhou em direção ao quartel, ignorando totalmente o apelo da multidão. Não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.  
Por causa da dor, Roy acabou desmaiando, e para sua sorte, estava em frente ao hospital facilitando na velocidade do atendimento médico.

Quando acordou no hospital, de tarde, o coronel sentiu-se triste: finalmente pôde concluir que Havoc estava namorando Riza. Será que ela o confundiu com seu subordinado na hora em que se declarou? Ele sentiu que o tempo passava lentamente enquanto pensava no assunto, e quando acreditou que o horário do expediente do quartel havia acabado, escutou batidas rápidas na porta.  
A enfermeira que estava atendendo o quarto dirigiu-se à passagem e atendendo ao chamado. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu caminho, fazendo com que o olhar do coronel levantasse preguiçosamente.  
Ele não pôde perceber no primeiro segundo quem era, mas tudo que conseguiu observar era que quem estava ali trajava as fardas azuis do exército. Depois, Roy piscou com força e notou que era ninguém mais nem menos, Havoc.  
- Maldito... – murmurou entre os dentes enquanto colocava a mão na perna enfaixada.  
- Coronel, eu peço desculpas por hoje de manhã – disse seu subordinado olhando tristemente para a cama.  
- Além de quebrar minha perna tem a cara-de-pau de vir aqui...  
- Eu vim entregar suas sacolas...  
Roy olhou com desconfiança para Havoc. O Segundo Tenente parecia estar fingindo que nada sabia sobre os fatos que envolviam ele e Riza.  
- Senhor – Jean falou num tom baixinho – Eu não entendi por que brigamos...  
- Ah, conta outra! Você sabe muito bem! Você e Riza estão... _namorando_!  
Havoc ficou estático. Parado, por alguns segundos, ele começou a rir, deixando seu chefe confuso.  
- Há, há, há, há... era isso então? Eu fui entregar o presente da Riza! – respondeu Jean como se fosse óbvio – Ah... você está é morto de ciúmes, coronel!  
- E-eu?! – Roy ficou vermelho – I-imagina... eu com ciúmes?  
- Isso mesmo. Você está com ciúmes e não quer assumir. Anda! Assuma logo que gosta dela...  
- Hem? – o coronel parou e o fitou. Tinha algo errado. Jean? Incentivando-o a assumir que gosta de Riza. Mas por quê? - Havoc... você deu aquele par de brincos para Riza por qual razão, então? Amizade?  
- Quase isso, coronel... – Havoc o olhou com indiferença – Aquilo na verdade foi uma... "vaquinha"**(5)**...  
- "Vaquinha"!?  
- É. Cada um dá um pouco de dinheiro e eu me responsabilizei por comprar o presente... Eu, Fuery, Falman e Breda contribuímos... Mas a Riza já...  
- Sim, e por qual motivo vocês não me chamaram para essa suposta... "vaquinha"? – perguntou Roy cortando, porém, sua mente estava ficando cada vez mais lúcida. Todas as suas acusações sobre o fato de Havoc e Riza estarem namorando foram anuladas em questão de segundos. Percebeu que houve um grande desentendimento. Roy acabou fazendo uma tempestade... em copo d'água.  
Sem olhar para trás, sem pegar o presente de Riza, sem desculpar-se pela confusão, Roy levantou-se da cama e saiu mancando pelo quarto. Porém Havoc o parou.  
- Ela não está mais aqui, coronel. Ela foi para casa. Recebeu alta hoje mesmo.

Passado dois dias, Roy finalmente pôde ir para casa. Com a mente mais calma sobre o fato de Riza e Havoc não estarem namorando, ele conseguiu mancar, com sucesso, até o carro, onde Jean o aguardava. Ele o ajudou a embarcar.  
- Coronel... para sua casa?  
- Não, Havoc... para a casa de Riza...  
- Certo... e como está a perna? - Jean o fitou enquanto trocava a marcha.  
- Melhorando rapidamente...  
E assim foi a corrida até a casa da Primeira Tenente. Roy sentia que iria ser bem silenciosa, e de fato foi.  
Na frente da casa dela, Mustang parou para pensar no que falar. Segurava trêmulo o presente que havia comprado há três dias atrás e murmurava maneiras de conversar com ela. Respirou profundamente e levou a mão na porta, batendo-a.  
- TOC, TOC.  
Nenhuma resposta.  
- Ah! Coronel... – Havoc chamou - ela saiu para fazer exames e não sei quando volta...  
- Então... vou para casa... – disse embarcando com dificuldade no carro.

Passada uma semana, Havoc foi acompanhar Roy para retirar o gesso que tinha na perna e, assim, sair à procura da tenente. Quando o fez, saiu à procura da tenente no hospital, deixando um subordinado desesperado com as sacolas que o coronel deixara para trás.  
Abriu a porta com um rápido movimento, assustando as recepcionistas. Ele continuou correndo com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. As enfermeiras tentaram pará-lo, mas fora tudo em vão. A força de vontade do coronel era maior que qualquer outra coisa por ali **(6)**.  
Finalmente, estava a poucos passos de distância da porta do quarto de Riza. Sem pensar, Roy girou a maçaneta.  
- RIZ... a... – o coronel estranhou. Ele tinha certeza de que estava no quarto certo. Contudo, no local onde Riza deveria estar, havia uma senhora de seus sessenta anos acompanhada de uma menina e uma enfermeira.  
A senhora o olhou cuidadosamente e murmurou:  
- O que você busca não está mais aqui.  
- Hein? – Roy levou a mão aos cabelos, nervoso – C-como não!?  
- Creio que você estava procurando por Riza Hawkeye, não é? – perguntou a enfermeira.  
- Sim! Eu estou procurando por ela!  
A menina ergueu a cabeça e o encarou.  
- Foi como a vovó disse, moço. Ela não tá mais aqui.  
- Ela recebeu alta semana passada... – a enfermeira acrescentou enquanto separava alguns comprimidos. Mustang tinha esquecido que ela não estava mais por ali, recordara-se que Jean havia comentado com ele sobre o assunto.  
Roy saiu preocupado, pois achava Riza poderia estar no quartel. Desceu as escadas com pressa e, por sorte, deparou-se com Havoc segurando suas sacolas.  
- Ah, Havoc!  
- Pode-parar-por-aí, coronel! – disse Jean num único fôlego, enquanto estendia o braço para manter distância. – Você ainda não pediu desculpas por todo aquele mal entendido e ainda deixou suas sacolas para trás enquanto eu o aguardava na sala de espera... francamente!  
- Você sabe onde Riza está?  
- Na cidade, talvez...  
Roy puxou as sacolas da mão de Havoc e procurou pelo presente que havia comprado para Riza. Logo que encontrou, entregou novamente seus pertences à Jean e saiu com o embrulho em mãos, deixando para trás um subordinado confuso.  
Com o olhar cauteloso, o alquimista procurava por Hawkeye na cidade, sem noção nem idéia de onde ela estaria. Dez, vinte, trinta minutos a até duas horas procurando-a nas ruas. Sua mente estava vazia, nenhuma idéia de onde ela poderia estar.

** Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

(1) **Banca da esquina:** típica expressão (gíria) minha... qualquer coisa, menciono a danada da esquina...  
(2) **Mercenário:** apelido que meus amigos me deram... geralmente eu ccobro por algumas coisas, mas, na maioria das vezes, sai de graça mesmo... é tudo na brincadeira...  
(3) **Revistas interessantes: **NÃO ME PERGUNTEM O CONTEÚDO!  
(4) **Vantagem de Havoc sobre Roy: **como Havoc é mais alto, automaticamente ele tem pernas um pouco mais longas, ajudando na velocidade. A prova disso é que a cada dois passos meus, meu pai dá apenas um...  
(5) **Vaquinha: **onde eu moro, usamos essa expressão... fazer uma vaquinha é a mesma coisa que juntar dinheiro e investir ele num presente especial para alguém, assim como Havoc explicou depois. Também chamamos de "povão".  
(6)** "A força de vontade do coronel era maior que qualquer outra por ali": **coloquei como nota porque isso me lembra física... um objeto só entra em movimento se a força que ele exerce é maior que a força de atrito... é como disse a **Pinky-chan2: "fic também é cultura".**

**Agradecimentos especiais à:  
****Pinky-chan2**  
e a você **leitores**!

Até a próxima!** (Creio que posto semana que vem... Féeeeeerias - e deixem reviews... isso me empolga para escrever!)**


End file.
